


Class Distraction

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy are both bored witless by their morning class, and decide to make the rest of the afternoon <i>much</i> more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxInDocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/gifts).



> Forgive me. I haven't written femslash in probably 10+ years. ^^;

Charlie tried to listen as her Computing professor droned on about code and hardware and software and… some other stuff, she really did, but when you’ve been doing this stuff since tenth grade and probably know it better than the old guy who probably only learned it for the curriculum… It was hard to focus. She passed the time doodling in her notebook and answering questions directed at her with feigned enthusiasm, and when the clock finally signalled class was over, she was one of the first out of the door. 

It took her less than fifteen minutes to cover the walk back to the dorm room she shared with her girlfriend Dorothy, whose European History lecture should be getting out any minute, so she knew she had to be fast to make her preparations for an afternoon of _things-that-were-way-more-fun-than-class_. 

First, she jumped in the shower, washing her body and her long crimson hair before towel-drying it and leaving it in a rough braid. Dorothy loved the way her hair dried into thick waves the morning after she slept with it wet and braided, and she always liked to do what she could to please the other girl. Once her appearance was satisfactory, she scooted around the dorm room cleaning up any bits and pieces of trash and mess so that the place at least looked vaguely tidy. She made both beds - even though they rarely used more than one - and spritzed the room lightly with a couple of sprays of Dorothy’s favorite perfume. 

 _Perfect_. 

The final touch was ready to be added, and she laid herself out on the bed with her arms above her head, closing her eyes and letting her small, perky breasts stick out from her chest with the arch of her back. She folded her legs in such a way that nothing _intimate_ would be visible when Dorothy immediately walked through the door, but that hinted at the promise of a sweet, succulent prize. 

Dorothy had a much longer walk from the other side of the campus to their room, so Charlie had fallen into a light doze by the time her girlfriend walked through the door. The light gust of cool air perking up her nipples and Dorothy’s sharp intake of breath were the only notice she had that she was no longer alone in the room, and she controlled her instinct to open her eyes and give Dorothy a flirtatious look, inviting her to come over. Instead, she remained still, feigning sleep, and listened as Dorothy closed and locked the door behind her. 

Charlie heard Dorothy drop her back on her desk, and then sensed more than heard Dorothy leaning over her, drinking in the sight of her naked body presented just for her. She suppressed a shiver as Dorothy ran a finger from the dip in her throat down to her belly button and then gently cupped one cool breast in her warm hand. Dorothy stroked the underside of both her breasts and then skipped her nipples entirely to stroke the top of her chest and her throat with light, teasing fingers. Dorothy knew all of her buttons, knew exactly where and how to touch her, and Charlie felt the tingling of arousal beginning to grow inside her.

Fingers trailed back down her body, skimming the underside of her breasts again and dancing across her stomach, gently tickling her belly button again before sliding lower until she almost reached the light, coarse hair that nestled between her legs. Her hands skittered away again, away from where Charlie was beginning to want them most, and instead trailed feather-light up her sides. She couldn’t suppress the giggle that the tickling sensation drew from her, and Dorothy gave a low chuckle before leaning up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Charlie felt like maybe one of them should say something, but it was so much more fun to just lie and wait, see what Dorothy was going to do to her, so she kissed back until her lover drew away, mischief glinting in her eyes. Oh, Dorothy was going to be a _tease_. 

She wasn’t wrong in her assumption, as Dorothy stepped back and began to slowly undress, never taking her eyes from Charlie’s face, even though Charlie’s eyes were roaming all over Dorothy’s body, waiting for that glimpse of pale flesh. Dorothy always dressed conservatively, it was one of the things that Charlie found most attractive about her, and she removed her jacket before untying the scarf from around her neck. To Charlie’s dismay, she moved forward again and tied it lightly over her eyes, just enough to hinder her vision but not block it out entirely. She could still see Dorothy’s figure, but nothing in specific detail. Charlie groaned and pouted, but Dorothy ignored her and continued to undress.

She began by undoing the buttons of the blouse one by one. Charlie couldn’t see exactly, but she could tell Dorothy’s hands were moving down her chest and pulling the blouse from where it was tucked into her Very Sensible Pants™. The click of a belt buckle indicated those pants were next, even though she was sure Dorothy hadn’t removed the blouse yet, and then the sound of a zip threw her, since it was too long to be her pants. 

Ah, of course. Dorothy’s knee-high boots. Those would need to come off too, and Charlie heard two thuds as Dorothy removed and discarded the footwear. The belt clinked again, and this time Charlie knew Dorothy was removing those sensible pants and blouse, most likely dropping them on the floor rather than folding them neatly. It was a great source of amusement to Charlie that her girlfriend, who was usually so put together and neat when she was going out, was actually kind of a slob at home. 

Warm hands were back, once again trailing everywhere across her body _except_ where she wanted them most, and Charlie let out a little whine of frustration, resisting the urge to wriggle or press up into the touch. Dorothy would get to her, but only when she was good and ready, and if she tried to force the issue she knew she would be waiting a lot longer. She had _known_ this was how this scenario was going to play out, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating now it was actually happening. 

A gasp escaped her lips as the hands were replaced by a tongue, trailing teasingly down her body with occasional pit stops to nip and suck at her pale, pink flesh. Dorothy liked to leave little marks - nothing too bad, nothing that would cause real pain - just to remind Charlie when she looked at herself in the mirror that _Dorothy Was Here_. Dorothy sat on the bed beside her and sucked a hickey into the crook of her neck, just high enough that it would peek out of the collar of her t-shirt, before finally, _finally_ moving down to lap at her nipples.

One nipple and then the other got Dorothy’s gentle ministrations, her tongue swirling around the areola before a light graze of her teeth across the puckered nub, ending with a light gust of breath before she moved on to the other. Back and forth she went until Charlie could feel the dampness between her legs growing unbearable - she wanted Dorothy to stop teasing and _do_ something, but that wasn’t how this game worked, so she simply made a quiet, begging keen and hoped for the best. 

Dorothy’s head finally moved down, down, down, her tongue following the same path as her fingers had before, and ending right where her hands had, too. Gently, Dorothy moved Charlie’s legs to reveal what she had been teasingly trying to hide, and a quiet noise of appreciation was all she got to tell her that her partner was pleased with what she saw. Dorothy nuzzled into her neatly trimmed pubic hair, and Charlie almost cried out with want, chewing her lip to keep the noises in as Dorothy’s mouth drew ever closer to her clit. Another light blow, this time directly on to the tiny bundle of nerves that was sending bolts of desire to the pleasure center of her brain, and then Dorothy moved away again. 

Fortunately, her goal was to remove Charlie’s blindfold and kiss her senseless, and when Charlie was finally able to open her eyes, she drank in the sight of Dorothy and a gorgeous pale pink lacy bra and panty set that Charlie was sure she had never seen before - and would swear that Dorothy hadn’t dressed in that morning. Dorothy’s flirtatious look confirmed her suspicions that her girlfriend had been just as bored in class as she had been, and had decided on a more enjoyable afternoon at home. That certainly explained how she had been so late back from class that Charlie had almost fallen asleep waiting for her. 

Dorothy ran her hand up Charlie’s inner thigh, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the redhead as her fingers just barely skimmed her labia, dragging a sticky string of arousal with them as she moved to the other thigh. Charlie was just so _wet_ from her earlier teasing, and she could see that this pleased Dorothy greatly. She hoped that meant a reward might be in her near future. 

She sent up a silent prayer of gratitude as Dorothy’s fingers returned to her warm, wet pussy and stroked her gently, massaging her clit slowly with her thumb. Charlie moaned quietly, her body moving of its own accord in time with Dorothy’s ministrations. When her tongue replaced her thumb Charlie thought it was all over for a moment, but forced herself to stay calm, to stop herself from tipping over the edge ahead of time. That wouldn’t please Dorothy at all. 

As if she could tell Charlie’s predicament, Dorothy murmured praise into her clit, lapping and sucking between words of approval for her girlfriend’s restraint. Finally she looked up and gave Charlie a minute nod, a wordless permission to remove her self-imposed bonds and touch freely - which was a relief, since Charlie’s shoulders had been starting to ache. She immediately tangled her fingers into Dorothy’s neatly-pinned hair, pulling strands free as she brought her back up to her mouth to taste herself on Dorothy’s tongue. 

Dorothy settled herself between Charlie’s legs and they kissed for a while, until Charlie’s hands wandered down to cup her lace-covered breasts and she moaned into the other woman’s mouth, her nipples stiff with arousal and poking up through the soft fabric of her bra. Charlie unhooked it deftly with one hand and Dorothy quickly divested herself of it, tossing it somewhere across the room to be retrieved later - much later. Charlie eagerly got her mouth on one breast and snaked a hand down to dip inside those pretty panties, humming happily when she found her as soaked as she herself was. 

With a gasp, Dorothy drew away and quickly removed the panties before resettling over Charlie’s face, and Charlie lapped at her pussy in earnest, driving her tongue as deeply inside her as she could and drinking up her juices like they were ambrosia. She could never get enough of the taste and Dorothy was more than happy to let her take her fill, grinding down obscenely on her face and moaning as Charlie licked and sucked at her clit. When she started to feel herself getting close, she got up again and slid down once more between Charlie’s thighs, sliding a finger deep into her to make her arch her back and whine with need and lust. Using her thumb on Charlie’s clit again, she pumped first one finger and then two in and out until Charlie was howling for release, desperate to be permitted to come but holding back with every fiber of her being because she didn’t want to disappoint her lover. 

Satisfied that Charlie had suffered enough, Dorothy rearranged them and ground her pussy down onto Charlie’s bringing out of her more of those delighted panting moans that were like music to her ears. She wasn’t feeling _that_ generous though, and started at a slow, teasing pace, testing the waters and seeing how far she could push Charlie before the other woman decided she wanted to take more. Charlie was nothing if not obedient though, and though she begged and whined she never tried to take more than Dorothy was willing to give her. 

Soon enough both women were panting hard, rubbing their soaked pussies together as they each chased their release, both trying to draw it out for as long as possible, to keep the pleasure hot and sparking between them. Dorothy came first with a strangled yell, ordering Charlie to come too in panted breaths, and Charlie tipped over the precipice where she had been dangling almost since the start. She was a good girl, and always did as she was told.

They came down from their high together, snuggling into bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, murmuring declarations of love and sharing soft, sweet kisses as they finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, you can find me [on my fandom Tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or [on my writing Tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) \- come say hi!


End file.
